Despues de la muerte
by ari wills
Summary: Después de la vida esta el más allá: la sociedad de almas unos dicen que es la muerte, pero, después de la muerte...¿qué hay?      Parejas: IchixRuk ...algo así.


Nota: La serie de Bleach y los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Después de la muerte

Autor: ari wills.

Parecía una eternidad. Había cumplido su promesa. Ichigo había sido feliz en el mundo humano, nada que le provocara tendencias suicidas ni depresiones crónicas. Había sido un padre ejemplar, un esposo amoroso y un buen médico trabajador…algunos dirían que incluso mejor que su padre.

Pero todo eso estaba en el pasado. Lo quisiera admitir o no, siempre había un pedazo en su mente, consciente de que él desearía estar muerto. No 'muerto muerto', sino 'muerto' para que su alma fuera a la Sociedad de Almas y¿porqué negarlo?...ver a Rukia. Ahora, por fin había alcanzado tal estado y de forma natural, sin siquiera apresurar su paso. Podría ser y hasta cómodamente.

Cuando cerró los ojos lo supo, cuando los abrió lo confirmó. Un mundo que hacía tanto no había visto. El Distrito de Rukongai estaba frente a sus ojos nuevamente y esta vez, no tenía límite de tiempo. Con un poco de suerte y facilidad –cayo en la zona 3- se acercó a la zona del Seireitei y la atravesó como hacía años lo había hecho.

Apenas había empezado a caminar por los cuarteles, cuando sintió el reiaki de Mitsumoto y poco después –sin saber exactamente como- ya estaba bebiendo con ella en una fiesta improvisada junto con Renji, y el cabeza calva, Hitsugaya, el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi e incluso el propio Yamamoto que llegó un poco antes del anochecer…para ese entonces casi todos los capitanes y vicecapitanes habían asistido a la fiesta.

Cuando por fin llegó el día y resaca hacia acto total de presencia, Ichigo fue a los cuarteles del General Yamamoto para hablar con respecto a su situación. Poco después de muchas agotadoras y en algunos casos agobiantes pruebas, se determinó que Ichigo tenía un nivel adecuado para ser Capitán de escuadrón, pero por el momento no había vacantes, así que le ofrecieron un cargo de vicecapitán mientras atendía a la escuela de Shinigamis para aprender lo que le faltaba. Ichigo aceptó. A la tarde de su segundo día en la Sociedad de Almas, era el vicecapitán del escuadrón 5, cuyo capitán era Mitsumoto.

Después de una semana, laboriosa y endemoniadamente ocupada, Ichigo tuvo algo de tiempo libre para buscar a Rukia. Si mal no recordaba, ella pertenecía al escuadrón 13. Con paso calmado y preguntando repentinamente aquí y allá, logró dar con el cuartel del escuadro 13. Había algunos shinigamis entrenando en el campo, se acerco un poco y preguntó por su capitán Ukitake. Después de algunos gruñidos, movimientos corporales reflexivos por la frustración y un uso de poder innecesario –tuvo que demostrar que era un vicecapitán- pudo encontrarse con Ukitake.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo. Me enteré que eres el nuevo vicecapitán del escuadrón 5.

-Sí, así es –respondió algo nervioso-. Hace unos cuantos días que llevo en el puesto. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió la cantidad abrumadora de papeleo que realizan, shinigami sustituto era menos agotador.

-¿De verdad?...Yo creo que eso es cuestión de a quién le preguntes, o para ser más específicos, que tipo de vicecapitán tienes –al ver la cara de 'no entiendo' en el rostro de Kurosaki, decidió comentar al respecto- si tienes un buen vicecapitán, eficiente y leal, un capitán no tendrá tanto papeleo. Lo mismo funciona a la inversa.

-Oh –y fue todo lo que pudo formular su cerebro, antes de caer en la cuenta que Matsumoto sólo se había estado aprovechando de él- … ¡Mitsumoto lo ha estado haciendo a propósito!

-… Seguramente –comentó tranquilamente Ukitake-. Pero eso no te trajo por aquí¿verdad?

En ese punto de la conversación, Ichigo había adquirido un leve –levísimo- color carmesí en sus mejillas que desapareció con la misma velocidad con que llegó. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba preguntando por aquella persona que deseaba, fuese la primera en recibirlo.

-Ella está en una misión en el mundo mortal. No debe tardar mucho en regresar, ya lleva varios días allá.

Bueno, eso respondía la duda mental previa de Ichigo. Sin mayor show, decidió irse para ir a hablar con su _capitán_; no sin antes pedirle al capitán, le comentara a Rukia de su visita apenas la viera.

-Con mucho gusto.

Y Kurosaki desapareció de los terrenos del cuartel 13.

* * *

Fueron apenas 3 días después, que Ichigo recibió noticia de que Rukia había regresado. También de que estaba bastante ocupada y no podía irle a visitar. Ichigo, ahogando un gruñido, se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que le gritaba a Matsumoto que salía por un rato. Cerró la puerta antes de escuchar la contestación.

La encontró entrenando a los novatos y discutiendo con Ukitake el plan a seguir en la próxima misión. Sin preocuparle una piedra que estuviera ocupada, grito su nombre al tiempo que movía la mano en señal de saludo. Rukia se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, antes de entrar en sentido y regañarle por interrumpir de esa manera.

-¿Pero llamé tu atención no?

-Obvio –respondió Rukia, sin poder evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le veía- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Algo –y súbitamente notó como todos los novatos les estaban observando con descaro.

Rukia también notó algo parecido, porque apenas había empezado a voltear en su dirección, cuando escucho el grito de Rukia –dolorosamente cerca de su oído derecho- que les pedía volvieran a lo que estaban. Muchas maldiciones después –por ambos lados- entraron en una habitación de los cuarteles del escuadrón 13.

-He tenido que venir yo, porque me _mandaste_ decir que estabas muy ocupada –dijo en tono de reproche, haciendo perfecto hincapié en la palabra adecuada.

-Sí…bueno. La verdad es que sí he estado muy ocupada. _Ahora_ tú deberías comprender por lo que paso, siendo también un vicecapitán.

-… Matsumoto no tiene _comparación_ y tú lo sabes.

-El capitán Ukitake casi _siempre_ está enfermo, tú lo debes recordar.

-…No te preocupes, he madurado un poco –comentó Ichigo repentinamente- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rukia.

-…Lo mismo digo, Ichigo.

Y la conversación cambió radicalmente de curso. Pero antes de decir algo de vital importancia, Ukitake hizo acto de presencia fugaz y pidió la presencia de Kuchiki urgentemente. Ichigo quedó solo nuevamente en la habitación. Varios minutos después alguien abrió la puerta corrediza.

-Lamento la interrupción, pero esto tomará tiempo Ichigo. Hablaremos después –dijo Rukia y tan rápido como entró, salió; no sin antes gritar mientras caminaba por el pasillo para que él le escuchara…

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo.

E Ichigo regresó tranquilamente a su cuartel, consciente de que Matsumoto se vengaría por lo que le hizo.

* * *

Esa no era la noticia que Ichigo esperaba recibir. No habían pasado ni 2 meses después de la última vez que había visto a Rukia –todavía esperando su 'hablaremos después'- cuando recibió la peor noticia que jamás hubiera esperado.

-Rukia está muerta.

Aún en esos momentos, horas después de escuchar el mensaje, no podía recordar nada que no fueran aquellas palabras. Quién lo dijo, quiénes se encontraban presentes, que estaba haciendo y donde se encontraba, no podía recordar nada. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar a su casa. Su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Tenía la vaga idea de que no había salido de su hogar en varios días…y sólo la incómoda sensación que viajaba por su cuerpo, le recordaba que no se había movido de sitio tampoco. Para la mente de Ichigo, la Sociedad de Almas era más tolerante en cuanto al paso del tiempo…seguramente en la tierra ya hubiera muerto, o tendría el cuerpo completamente acalambrado. Dejó ese pensamiento de lado repentinamente y, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de dicho cuerpo, se puso en movimiento a toda velocidad para hablar con el Capitán Yamamoto.

-¿Qué hay después de la muerte?

Todo el cuartel había quedado en silencio ante la abrupta entrada del vicecapitán del escuadrón 5: Ichigo Kurosaki. Tal vez y su apariencia –mirada un poco enloquecida, cuerpo tembloroso, cabello completamente alborotado y ¿parecían ser esos los principios de barba?- también influyó un poco en el porque todos los presentes abandonaron la estancia tan rápido como fue posible. Ichigo no despegó sus ojos del capitán.

-Esto es por Kuchiki Rukia¿no?

-Sólo conteste la pregunta –Ichigo no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir sobre el tema, _aún_ estaba cuerdo.

-…Nada.

-¿Nada? –repitió incrédulo Kurosaki.

-Así es, nada –y antes de que Kurosaki pudiera decir algo, el Capitán Yamamoto levantó una mano para exigir silencio antes de proseguir-. Según las reglas de nuestro mundo, después de la vida está la muerte, en la muerte dependiendo de tu suerte reencarnas o terminas viviendo aquí. Cuando mueres en esta forma, nosotros pensamos que tu energía se libera por el universo para formar nuevas entidades, nuevos seres…y personas como el anterior vicecapitán del escuadrón 13: Shiba Kaien, creía que el corazón de una persona se guardaba en aquellos que le recordaban. Eso es todo. Como puedes ver, después de nuestra muerte, no hay nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos días más e Ichigo se encontró en la misma situación que cuando estaba vivo. Solo le quedaba intentar _vivir_ al máximo esa nueva vida. Buscar una persona agradable con la cual compartir su tiempo y esperar… _¿Esperar que?, esta vez, Rukia no estaría esperando del otro lado. _ Esta vez, su vida sería algo muy cercano a eterna, y ese pensamiento súbitamente le asusto.

* * *

Había sido una verdadera tragedia. _Tragedia_. La misión había empezado tan bien, que aquel Hollow, aún ahora, no podían creer que había causado tanto daño. Ni siquiera había sido un Hollow de alto nivel. No, lo que sucedió fue simple y sencilla suerte. Ichigo _no_ era inmortal después de todo. Aún así, enterarse de su fatídico destino no mejoraba las cosas. Él había recibido el golpe de lleno… no hubo manera de evitarlo, no tuvieron la _oportunidad_ de salvarlo. A cambio de un cuerpo roto y agonizante, quedaron a salvo una decena de estudiantes novatos... ¿Las vidas tenían valor?, o ¿hubiera sido mejor tenerlo vivo que a un puñado de novatos?...de cualquier manera, ya no se podía cambiar.

Lo extraño era que, cuando Ichigo recibió la noticia de que iba a morir pareció ponerlo feliz. No había porque. Seguramente sus oídos estaban fallando y lo que alcanzó a escuchar –si es que escucho algo- era que se pondría bien.

Años después, demasiados como para recordar todo, pero no los suficientes para olvidar lo importante; dos personas caminaban tranquilamente por la calle en direcciones contrarias… y curiosamente se parecían a Ichigo y Rukia, y más curiosamente, ambos eran los integrantes de una cita a ciegas.

Abarai Renji optó por seguir su camino, mientras hacía una nota mental de vigilarlos en cuanto pudiera. Adentro de un restaurante, muchos días después, estaban dos personas sentadas en mesas diferentes, ambas solitarias.

-Te dejaron plantada –exclamó un chico.

-A ti también, supongo –respondió la chica.

-Yo hablé para que no vinieran –se defendió el chico.

-Yo me equivoque con toda la intención del mundo de restaurante –contraataco la chica.

-Yo ya pagué la comida… -y repentinamente, algo en la cabeza del chico le ordeno que no la dejara marchar – pero fue para dos personas¿gustas acompañarme?

-… Claro –dijo la chica tentada por la idea de comida gratis.

Y al final de todo, la comida fue increíblemente placentera, pero había llegado a su fin. La chica levantándose primero, se dispuso a irse del lugar cuando el chico le habló.

-Sería bueno verte de nuevo.

-…Lo mismo digo –respondió la chica sintiendo una tremenda sensación de deja-vu que la motivó a decir lo siguiente…- Mismo lugar, misma hora, mismo día la próxima semana. Hablaremos después.

El chico la vio partir aquel día, y también la vio llegar la siguiente vez. Era bueno poder hablar con ella nuevamente.

* * *

p.d. Terminada! Tardé más de lo que planee, pero al fin esta completa… estos honestos están quedando cada vez más largos… En fin, como siempre, esta fue una simple historia en un momento cualquiera. Datos curiosos…umm… volví a Mitsumoto un capitán –y a Renji otro, pero no se menciona- .

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!


End file.
